London After Midnight
by Madame L'Ennui
Summary: ¿Pueden convertirse en realidad los cuentos de hadas? Arthur Conan Doyle vive una existencia anodina cómo escritor frustrado, hasta que una noche el rey Oberón, Satán o La Muerte, con sus ojos más verdes que las esmeraldas, irrumpe en su vida. Todo puede ocurrir en Londres, después de la medianoche... [Lemon]
1. The Writer

_London After Midnight_

* * *

"Kuroshitsuji" no me pertenece, sino a Yana Toboso.

* * *

Chapter I ‒ The Writer

* * *

.

.

La noche aterciopelada penetraba por la ventana, mientras el muchacho dormitaba sentado al escritorio. Pilas de papeles se tambaleaban, precarias, a impulsos de la brisa que agitaba también las sencillas cortinas de algodón blanco (que ya amarilleaban). _En los folletines policíacos, o en las novelas góticas, siempre se ocultaba algún desconocido, enigmático, lleno de sombrías intenciones, tras las cortinas oscilantes..._

Pero esto no era, definitivamente, un relato de misterio.

El escritor durmiente estaba solo en el diminuto y abarrotado despacho, babeando sobre su propia mesa de forma muy poco fantástica o romántica. Se llamaba Arthur Conan Doyle.

Las campanas de la Iglesia cercana vibraron. Doce veces. Y tuvieron la virtud de despabilar al muchacho por fin, que gimió angustiado; ¡no podía permitirse el lujo de una siesta!, ¡tenía que entregar un manuscrito a su editor en tres días...!

Se preguntaba cómo mínimo cien veces al día si valía la pena continuar escribiendo, si no debería seguir sencillamente con la óptica, con la que se ganaba el pan, en lugar de consumirse desarrollando historias que apenas leía nadie y que los críticos desdeñaban. Jamás llegaría a nada, ¿verdad...? Continuaría empobrecido hasta el fin de sus días... Malviviendo en una casa más pequeña que una caja de zapatos, con vistas a un callejón sucio y ennegrecido de uno de los barrios más insignificantes de Londres.

Ni siquiera contaba con la 'satisfacción artística' de vivir en una 'bohemia' buhardilla, con la City a sus pies... (La City, atareada y bulliciosa bajo el ardiente sol de mediodía; y después de la medianoche... centelleante, enigmática... _y peligrosa)_ Su casa diminuta y destartalada no podía ser más prosaica y gris, y Arthur sencillamente era... el más anodino de los muchachos anodinos que tropezaban con sus propios pies cada mañana de camino a un trabajo aburrido, estéril. No... desde luego no lucía cómo un poeta, cómo un artista.

‒Sino cómo un fracasado.‒Musitó, con un suspiro que, cómo una pequeña brisa, alborotó los papeles esparcidos por el escritorio. Sí, hasta sus mínimos gestos tenían siempre algo de estúpido y patoso... Dos páginas abarrotadas de la letra pequeña y minuciosa de Arthur cayeron al suelo, y éste se agachó para tomarlas.

 _Y en ese preciso instante, una risita queda, pero perfectamente nítida y aguda, le hizo enderezar violentamente._

 _Sin más._

Se levantó de un salto de la silla, que cayó con un pesado golpe... _Pero sencillamente estaba solo en el despacho_. ¿Cómo podía ser de otra manera?

No obstante, recuerdos cómo sombras descendieron sobre él y aprisionaron su corazón: ¿por ventura no sabía que existían cosas atroces que caminaban libres, desbocadas, sobre la faz de la Tierra? ¿Cosas propias de los cuentos de hadas sobre fantasmas, demonios y brujas que escuchaba en su infancia, fascinado y repelido? ¿No lo había experimentado en carne propia en la Mansión Phantomhive...?

Aquel mayordomo hermoso y terrible... Oscuro, con ojos rojos cómo brasas, e igual de ardientes... Cómo los ojos de Satán...

Arthur tembló.

Y se sonrió.

Absurdo. Apenas se atrevía a analizar sus experiencias en la Mansión Phantomhive... _pero sabía perfectamente que ese capitulo estaba definitivamente cerrado_. El conde y su... su sombrío y sensual Mephistopheles particular no tenían motivo alguno para inmiscuirse en su vida. Para ellos él era una criatura insignificante y sin valor o utilidad alguno. _Y eso era todo_. Arthur no tenía por qué temer una nueva intriga del pequeño conde de ojos azules y pestañas claras y delicadas...

Aquella especie de 'risita' no era tal. Se trataba de simples figuraciones suyas... un error estúpido que carecía de importancia y cabía atribuir a su fantasía caprichosa, a su talante soñador... ¡Sin el cual difícilmente podría ser escritor! Decidido, pues, a desdeñar sus 'temores infantiles' y a volver a enterrar en lo más profundo y secreto de su corazón el recuerdo de Phantomhive y Michaelis, Arthur tomó los malditos papeles y comenzó a trastear por el estudio, 'poniendo orden'... El orden que deseaba implantar, más bien, en su alma inquieta, embrujada por el pasado.

Pasaron las horas, _la madrugada veloz y silenciosa cómo el roce de una pluma sobre la piel_. Fue una noche productiva, en conjunto, para el pobre Arthur, que consiguió adelantar considerablemente su manuscrito; aunque temió haberle conferido un cariz... _extraño_ a la narración, haber añadido detalles más lúgubres, por algún motivo, de lo que la historia (sencillamente policíaca) exigía...

Con todo, mostrándose satisfecho del resultado y deseoso de acostarse de una vez por todas (eran más de las tres... Mañana estaría rendido... ¿Valía la pena consumirse de esta guisa por 'el arte', si apenas contaba con lectores y siempre le considerarían un segundón...? _Tal vez no_ ), Arthur cerró la ventana, después de lanzar una última y larga mirada a la noche en el exterior: el callejón sucio y solitario, las farolas de gas centelleando cómo estrellas caídas, y las verdaderas constelaciones titilando dulces en lo alto... ¿No se trataba de _Draco_ , el dragón, alzándose sobre el Londres después de la medianoche...?

‒Si aún fuera un chiquillo... podría pedirle un deseo a una de estas estrellas nacaradas que palpitan cómo corazones olvidados allá en lo alto, arrancados del pecho...‒Realmente sus pensamientos se tornaban sombríos esta noche. ¿Qué le ocurría?‒¿Será el corazón de un ángel así... latiendo y brillando, hermoso y helado...? Y... ¿el de un demonio...? Dicen que los demonios son... ángeles caídos. Si yo pudiera pedirle un deseo a estas estrellas, ser escuchado por _Draco_ deslumbrante sobre el Londres silencioso... _desearía poder convertirme en un novelista célebre_ ; que nadie olvidara mi nombre jamás. Ni el de mi personaje... S-h-e-r-l-o-c-k H-o-l-m-e-s. Ya sé... que esto sólo es un sueño...

 _Y entonces sucedió._

Una carcajada estentórea estalló en el despacho, enloquecida. _En esta ocasión no cabía pensar que se tratara de una confusión... ¿verdad que no?_

Arthur se dio la vuelta al instante, con el corazón a punto de estallarle, de romper sus costillas... Sus ojos convulsos buscaban al extraño que así reía, con tal aullido interminable que recordaba a cristales hechos añicos.

Y no vio... _a nadie_.

Arthur siempre se había considerado timorato, asustadizo, indeciso; su propia timidez y encogimiento le habían hecho sentir desolado e insignificante desde la infancia... Pero en la Mansión Phantomhive algo en su interior pareció endurecerse, fortalecerse, para su sorpresa. Y ahora... ese coraje seguía en él y aguantó en pie la escena escalofriante que se desarrollaba ante su mirada atónita, cuando cualquier otro se hubiera 'desplomado' de terror (por mujeril que resultara) o huido incluso a través de los cristales de un segundo piso...

Tuvo la presencia de ánimo de hacer aún más que dominarse: increpó a... lo que fuera que vociferaba en su infernal jolgorio.

‒¡MUÉSTRATE! Espectro, duende o demonio... ¡Da la cara!

‒Si soy espectro, no tengo 'cara' que mostrarte... Si duende, ¿me imaginas quizás cómo una clase de elegante y lánguido Rey Oberón? En cuanto a los demonios... olvida la _goetia_ , muchacho; eres demasiado ingenuo para imaginar siquiera lo que ellos podrían hacerte... _después de la medianoche_.

‒¿Quién...? ¿ _Qué_... eres?

‒Cómo ya he dicho, ni Rey de las Hadas " _con corona y manto_ ", ni fantasma que arrastra sus cadenas envuelto en un sudario... Tampoco Satán con sus ojos rojos cómo rubíes de sangre... ¿Por qué sencillamente no lo adivinas? ¿No eres tú el narrador de cuentos?

 _¿Qué podía contestarse a algo así?_

 _¿Una voz incorpórea lo desafiaba...? ¿En su propia casa...?_

Arthur temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero se esforzó cuanto pudo por disimularlo, alzando el mentón con un gesto desafiante. O mejor dicho, con 'lo que esperaba que fuera' un gesto desafiante y altivo... _si no le temblequeara también la barbilla de forma lamentable._

‒¿A-adivinar?‒Consiguió articular.‒¿Cómo podría yo...?

‒¿Por qué no le pides la respuesta a _Draco_? Vamos, muchacho... alza la mirada hacia las estrellas y espera, cómo en los cuentos, su dulce susurro. Espera que cuiden de ti... que cumplan tus deseos... _Quizás el dragón te escuche después de todo_. ¿Acaso no existo yo, que no debería ser más que una leyenda murmurada junto al calor del hogar...?

Incluso en mitad de esta escena espantosa, Arthur enrojeció violentamente, el calor ascendiendo irreprimible por su cuello. ¡Su propia necedad le daba ganas de gritar, de golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes! Aquella... _cosa_ desconocida... había sido testigo de sus desatinos...

‒Dime... qué eres... por favor...‒Se encontró a sí mismo musitando, aturdido cómo si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Y es que... ¿qué más podía decir?

‒¿Has decidido suplicármelo a mí, en lugar de a _Draco_? Bueno, sabia decisión, al fin y al cabo...

Arthur se mordió el labio, más avergonzado aún si cabe. _Insoportablemente sofocado._

‒No debes turbarte, muchacho. No he querido enojarte... _Tan sólo bromeaba_. No hay nada más importante en este mundo que la risa... ¿ _no te parece_? No te incomodes...

La gentileza de aquella voz se le antojó a Arthur más peligrosa y lúgubre que la loca hilaridad anterior, que toda sardónica mofa. Ahora sí deseaba escapar cómo fuera de aquel suave susurro espectral... Incluso correr a través de la ventana le parecía una solución aceptable...

‒Si así lo quieres, me mostraré ante ti... Pero temo resultar decepcionante. Al fin y al cabo, esperabas a Satán con toda su gloria y su pompa... _‒_ La voz emitió una risita. _‒_ Esperabas astas de ciervo, alas negras cómo la obsidiana... Una belleza voluptuosa y perversa malograda quizás por pezuñas hendidas en lugar de pies. Imaginabas las sienes del Príncipe de las Tinieblas ceñidas por un pesado aro de oro, la elegante figura envuelta por un manto color escarlata sembrado de estrellas... _O cualquier estupidez por el estilo_. Eres novelista, al fin y al cabo; sin duda no podré estar a la altura de tus expectativas de cuento de hadas.

‒Creo... creo que escuchar una voz inmaterial es un cuento lo suficientemente sorprendente, _para siempre_. No quiero volver a saber nada más del reino de la fantasía... _‒_ Balbució Arthur, sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor para replicar a aquel ser. El corazón le dolía, ardiendo en su pecho cómo un ascua... _Le estallaría de un momento a otro_. ¿En verdad aquella criatura pretendía... ' _manifestarse_ '?

Resultaba imposible huir, sobra decirlo. Aquel monstruo que se había tomado la molestia de 'embrujar' el humilde despacho de Arthur... no le permitiría salir de allí hasta haber consumado sus planes, fueran estos los que fueran. ¿Qué podía querer del escritor fracasado, por amor de Dios...?

"Bueno, cómo sea... Ahora mismo lo descubriré _"_ , pensó Arthur con agonía, el cuerpo dolorosamente crispado, los ojos a punto de saltar de sus órbitas...

 _La lúgubre risita tintineó, aguda, una vez más._

A la espalda de Arthur la ventana se abrió violentamente. El joven dio un salto, cómo si le hubieran disparado, demasiado aterrorizado cómo para gritar. Por un instante delirante sintió el impulso de arrojarse al vacío... _y escapar así de todos estos fenómenos de las tinieblas._

‒Mírame a los ojos, Arthur Conan Doyle.

...

...

 _En esta ocasión, el escritor sintió perfectamente una presencia corpórea tras de sí._

...

...

No quiso... _no pudo_ darse la vuelta y encarar al desconocido _._ Sus ojos convulsos permanecieron clavados en la ventana, en la silenciosa y helada noche londinense... Sentía el tronar de la sangre en los oídos, pero aunque su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, de alguna forma su mente permanecía lúcida, percibía hasta los más mínimos detalles... No se desvanecía (mujerilmente o no), aunque habría supuesto un alivio.

Arthur sintió más que escuchó la nueva risita del desconocido, que fue cómo una caricia helada y sinuosa por su espina dorsal... Se le escapó un jadeo.

‒Mírame a los ojos, Arthur Conan Doyle.‒Repitió, suavemente, aquel ser.

 _Arthur temía, más que cualquier otra cosa, que el extraño lo tocara._ Y eso sería inevitable si... si no se daba la vuelta... si no enfrentaba a aquella criatura...

Pero no podía.

 _¡No podía...!_

‒¿Tanto me temes, niño...? Puedo escuchar tu corazón desde aquí; la forma en que salta tu sangre. ¿No has esperado toda tu vida un momento cómo este? ¿No soñabas con vivir en carne propia una aventura... con ser el héroe de tu cuento de hadas? Tu óptica te hastía. Tus manuscritos se acumulan. La vida se pasa, ya sabes. Un día y otro día... cada uno más gris que el anterior. Nada cambiaba para ti... _hasta esta noche,_ en que se han cumplido tus más descabelladas y anheladas fantasías: enhorabuena. Estás viviendo un episodio digno de un folletín gótico: el desconocido oculto en las sombras, su aparición y fantasmagoría... _Y ahora, Arthur Conan Doyle, debes dar la talla_. Debes encararme... alzar el mentón 'con abierto desafío'... _y mirar al monstruo a los ojos, cómo hacen los héroes._ ¿No es este tu cuento de hadas...?

...

Arthur sabía perfectamente que no tenía elección. Además... las palabras del desconocido lo soliviantaron extrañamente: _¿cómo podía haber leído tan bien su corazón?_ ¿Qué era lo que aquella criatura sabía de él, y cuál era su juego? Todos estos interrogantes se impusieron al temor... _La jactancia del extraño tuvo la virtud de espolearle_. Arthur, sofocando un grito, se dio la vuelta bruscamente (casi cayendo... Incluso en mitad de esta pesadilla, su torpeza prevalecía), por fin.

 _Y..._

 _Aturdido, necesitó varios segundos para... poder procesar al hombre que se erguía ante él..._

...

...

.

.

* * *

 _Hi there!,_ soy Madame L'Ennui. Es la primera vez que publico algo sobre "Kuroshitsuji", así que sed indulgentes. ;3

Esta historia iba a ser un Oneshot, pero resultó tan largo que lo he dividido por capitulos. Cuatro en total. De todas formas jamás subo nada si no lo he acabado y corregido enteramente, detesto que los fanfics se queden sin actualizar una eternidad o queden incompletos 'en el olvido', dando vueltas por el espacio (?).

Espero que este primer capitulo os haya agradado n.n, y si es así hacédmelo saber, _please_. (Bueno, si no os ha gustado también hacédmelo saber xD, las críticas son más que bienvenidas) La pareja es extraña, ¿verdad? Hasta ahora no había visto ningún Arthur/Undertaker en el fandom, y es que las parejas insólitas me vuelven loca. *-* ¿No resultan lindos juntos? Arthur tiene ese aspecto de uke dulce... Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y lamento que tenga tan poco protagonismo. ;_; Él se ha quedado embobado observando la constelación de _Draco_ , y reconozco que ha sido un pequeño homenaje a Draco Malfoy (LO AMO). *-*

¡Ah!, y un aviso importante (que olvidaba añadir xD): este fic contendrá Lemon. HARD Lemon, no Lime. Avisados estáis. xD

Actualizaré el viernes 27 o el sábado 28, así que nos vemos entonces. ;3


	2. Oberon, Satan or The Death

_London After Midnight_

* * *

"Kuroshitsuji" no me pertenece, sino a Yana Toboso.

* * *

Chapter II ‒ Oberon, Satan or The Death

* * *

.

.

De alguna manera, no era lo que había esperado. Aunque Arthur no sabía exactamente qué era 'lo que había esperado'.

El hombre invisible, con sus carcajadas destempladas cómo cristales hechos añicos... _era la criatura más hermosa que Arthur Doyle había visto jamás._

Extraordinariamente alto, una figura esbelta y elegante, enteramente ataviada de negro... Su rostro devastadoramente bello, pese a estar surcado por una notable cicatriz. El cabello, larguísimo hasta lo inverosímil, aparecía del color de la plata... y resplandecía tenuamente, cómo si la luz de la luna incidiera sobre él.

El hombre sonreía, sardónico y cautivador, su labio superior delicado y vertiginoso, mientras que el inferior resultaba voluptuoso, sensual... _Casi impúdico._ La clase de boca cincelada que sólo posee el glorioso _Apolo_ de Belvedere, o que uno sólo imagina en la sonrisa perversa, lasciva, del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

No obstante, el verdadero prodigio... _sin duda_ e _staba en sus ojos_. Eran de un verde sobrenatural y milagroso, ardiendo indómitos y burlones, ornados de espesas y negrísimas pestañas. Las esmeraldas resultarían apagadas, deslucidas, absurdas por comparación... _Había alguna clase de encantamiento fatal en ellos._

...

Incapaz de sostener la mirada de aquella criatura inaudita, Arthur jadeó. "¡Mírame a los ojos, Arthur Conan Doyle!", había exigido el desconocido... _Pero Arthur sencillamente no podía, ¡no podía!_ Este ser era demasiado abrumador... _Esplendoroso y lejano cómo_ Draco _sobre el Londres después de la medianoche._

‒Oberón, Rey de las Hadas, se presenta ante ti.‒Anunció, con una elegante reverencia, aquel hombre inconcebible.

‒¿Lo eres...?

‒¿Lo creerías?

Entonces, el desconocido estalló nuevamente en carcajadas. Fueron tan descontroladas, enloquecedoras, como acostumbraba...

‒Simplemente bromeaba. Deberías aprender a reír más, niño.

Las sienes de Arthur palpitaban violentamente, y tenía la boca dolorosamente seca... Pero se obligó a sí mismo a preguntar, con un hilo de voz:

‒ _¿Cuál es tu nombre...?_ ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El hombre de los ojos de un verde incandescente frunció los labios cómicamente:

‒Eres directo, vaya que sí. Supongo que no te interesan las charlas de cortesía... por lo menos con la clase de desconocido que puede materializarse de la nada ante tus ojos, cómo surgido de un relato de Mary Shelley o su equivalente. _Escucha..._ todo el mundo se dirige a mí cómo 'Undertaker'. Con eso basta.

 _¿Undertaker...?_

Arthur sintió un feroz escalofrío que, cómo una caricia helada y burlona, se extendió sinuoso por su espina dorsal... El estremecimiento fue por desgracia bastante notable (¿siempre tenía que mostrarse ridículo? ¿Incluso en un momento tan solemne y sobrecogedor cómo este?), e hizo sonreír al autoapellidado... _Enterrado_ r.

‒¿Por qué estás aquí...? ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?‒Musitó el joven, tratando de controlar su respiración.

‒¿' _Venido a buscarte'..._? ¿Es que sabes más de mí de lo que yo esperaba? La Muerte puede 'venir a buscarte', en efecto; en cualquier momento, ya sabes. _Y de hecho lo hará, indefectiblemente_. Y yo... ¿ _no soy acaso La Muerte_? Soy un _shinigami_ , niño. O, dicho en otras palabras, más literarias, algo que pueda sonarte familiar... Un _Grim Reaper_. La Parca con su guadaña, cómo en los cuentos de hadas, podrías decir.

 _..._

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio espeso cómo la miel o la sangre.

 _Arthur se mareó_. Incluso la tenue luz de su despacho le pareció excesiva de pronto, oprimiéndole... Sus pulmones dejaron de recibir oxígeno, y sintió que el suelo venía a su encuentro...

 _Pero no se desmayó._

 _Aunque la inconsciencia habría resultado una bendición._

Tras segundos de desmoronamiento, en los que se tambaleó al borde mismo del síncope, el muchacho reunió fuerzas, a la desesperada, para musitar (empapado en sudor frío):

‒¿Entonces... _es eso_? ¿Has venido... a llevarme contigo...? ¿ _He de morir_?

El desconocido... No, 'Undertaker'... _volvió a romper en estrepitosas carcajadas._ Y Parca o no Parca, Arthur sintió el impulso irresistible de arremeter contra él... _¡Porque decididamente ya era demasiado por una noche!_ ¿De nuevo este perturbado se permitía burlarse alocadamente de él, después de haberse introducido furtivamente en su casa...? Era de todo punto inconcebible... Un atropello, un... un...

Las risas cesaron tan bruscamente cómo habían comenzado; en seco. Arthur, desconcertado, no tuvo tiempo de gritar airado, cómo había querido, y menos aún de tratar de embestir a Undertaker... lo cual hubiera resultado decididamente peligroso, de todos modos. _¿Agredir a la mismísima Muerte...?_

‒Eres una de las personas más divertidas que me he encontrado jamás. Por eso estoy aquí, de hecho. Te vi en la mansión del conde Phantomhive, durante los asesinatos... Y supe que debía dedicarme a observarte con más detenimiento, porque ibas a depararme muuuuy gratos momentos de diversión.‒Confesó, sin la más mínima turbación, Undertaker. _Tenía el descaro del Diablo_ , la indolencia y despreocupación más propasadas que imaginarse pueda...

‒¿Estás... diciéndome... que sólo has aparecido aquí esta noche... _para reírte de mí a gusto_?

Undertaker pareció reflexionar unos segundos, con un dedo sobre los labios; Arthur se dio cuenta entonces de que sus uñas eran negras, y extraordinariamente largas. Pero, aunque este detalle debería haber resultado desagradable, antiestético, en él simplemente se mostraba cómo una extravagancia más, otra particularidad siniestra y caprichosa. Eran unas manos níveas, elegantes; hermosas cómo el resto de su extraordinaria persona...

‒¡Sí!‒Zanjó la reflexión, alegremente.‒¡Eso mismo quería decir! Pero ¡consuélate! Por lo menos no he venido a 'llevarte conmigo'. No vas a morir... _aún_. ¿No te hace sentir eso mejor...?

 _¡No!_

 _Sí..._

 _Bueno..._

Arthur se sentía infinitamente aliviado, infinitamente colérico, e infinitamente lábil. Todo al mismo tiempo.

‒Nunca imaginé que a La Muerte le agradara tanto embromar...‒Se aventuró a mascullar.‒No casa con la figura encapuchada de negro, que oculta celosamente las cuencas vacías de sus ojos; ni con la 'funesta' guadaña que " _tanto siega la vida del emperador cómo la del infante huérfano_ ", ni con la _Danse Macabre_ después de la medianoche...

‒ _Touché_.‒Undertaker enarcó una ceja, indolente y elegante al mismo tiempo. _Aquel sencillo gesto resultó sorprendentemente sensual..._ ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan cautivador?, se preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, Arthur. ¿Tan hermoso... y tan terrible? Porque todas estas chanzas no le hacían parecer menos temible... Si la desesperación por finalizar este encuentro de pesadilla no le diera alas a Arthur, si alguna clase de milagrosa fortaleza interior no le estuviera sosteniendo de alguna manera... la mera presencia de este hombre bastaría para volver loco de temor a cualquiera. Hablaba en un tono aparentemente ligero y cortés, _pero algo amenazador, cruel, subyacía tras su fácil sonrisa._ 'Algo' que latía traicionero en lo profundo de sus imposibles ojos verdes...‒Pero cómo puedes ver, yo no soy ningún triste saco de huesos: ¿por qué debería comportarme, pues, cómo tal? Mi carne es cálida y mi sangre quema... ¿Debería renunciar a la risa, incluso aunque las mismas calaveras no hacen otra cosa más que sonreír? Recuerda esto, siempre: _no-hay-nada-más importante-en este-mundo-que-la-risa._ No importa si eso te hace ver cómo una luna demente... siguiendo su propia órbita, danzando incongruente por el espacio. Al final, tan sólo quedarán esas risas del pasado inalcanzable y deslumbrador... _Y eso es algo que nadie podrá arrebatarte jamás_ : ni La Parca con su guadaña y su reloj de arena, ni Dios en su gloria, o Satán entre llamas eternas.‒Hizo una pequeña pausa; sus ojos fulguraban... Y Arthur se ahogaba en ellos, obligándose a sí mismo a sostenerle la mirada en esta ocasión, dolorosamente fascinado a su pesar...‒De todos modos, al margen de esto... ni siquiera soy La Muerte en ' _singular_ ', ya sabes. Hay muchos otros _shinigamis_... Recolectores de almas.

El escritor trataba con desesperación de asimilarlo todo. Se sentía extenuado, le flaqueaban las rodillas... tan sólo deseaba tenderse en su cama, en el dulce alivio de la oscuridad. Recostar su ardorosa frente en las almohadas... y soñar, quizás, con aquellos ojos verdes, palpitantes...

‒¿Y a _ellos_... no les importará... que hayas, ah... 'desvelado tu verdadera identidad' con el único fin de reírte de un pobre escritor frustrado cómo yo?‒Se maravilló de su propia audacia. La desesperación y una clase de fatal curiosidad lo espoleaban, por antitéticos que parecieran ambos acicates. Pero estaba jugando con fuego... y lo sabía.

Undertaker sonrió distraídamente.

‒Yo no les pertenezco. Por lo menos, ya no. Soy un 'renegado', ¿sabes? Voy por libre...

Estupendo.

 _Definitivamente, la noche mejoraba por momentos._

Una criatura sobrenatural 'desertora', 'actuando por su propia cuenta', decide confiarle al primer humano que se le cruza por delante cómo actúa una especie de Organización Secreta de la Muerte...

‒¿Esto no significará que ahora 'sé demasiado' y _ellos_ van a tener que liquidarme, verdad?‒Inquirió, tímidamente, Arthur. Temió un nuevo aluvión de carcajadas, y se puso rígido; pero Undertaker tan sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin añadir más. Arthur tendría que conformarse con eso...‒Y... ahora... ¿qué pasará?‒Murmuró, dejando caer las pestañas, azorado.

‒¿Qué quieres decir, niño?

‒Bueno... realmente 'te has reído de mí' esta noche, tal y cómo deseabas. Si... de verdad no quieres nada más de mí... simplemente vas a marcharte ya, ¿no?

Undertaker lo miró de reojo, cómo un felino; y de improviso... salvó la distancia que lo separaba del joven, y le alzó el mentón con un dedo:

‒Acabas de herirme, niño.‒Susurró, pausadamente. Algo latía equívoco en su mirada... más que nunca.‒ ¿Me estás echando...? ¿ _En una noche tan fría_? Pareces demasiado adorable para eso, con tus largas, claras pestañas... No, no bromeo: hay algo dulce en tu rostro, en la forma en que te sonrojas, cómo ahora...

Arthur se ahogó. La proximidad de aquellos ojos verdes le hizo perder el mundo de vista... ahora sí se sentía verdaderamente listo para desmayarse cómo una virgen en un relato folletinesco. ¿Algo ' _dulce_ ' en su rostro, había dicho este monstruo que se permitía tocarlo sin ambages, inclinado sobre él...? ¿' _Largas pestañas_ '?

‒¡Escucha...!‒Comenzó Arthur, bruscamente, desviando su rostro. No soportaba... que Undertaker lo tocara... _por nada del mundo_. Su piel ardía tras el contacto, y el corazón parecía a punto de escapar de su pecho por la boca...‒Yo nada sé; sólo soy un escritor fracasado que malvive cómo puede. Es cierto, estúpidamente siempre esperé vivir una aventura... Algo cómo lo de esta noche, quizás: un encuentro con un ser de otro mundo. Pero ahora que es real... _sólo quiero que termine_. No es lo mismo leer esto en un folletín gótico que... que sentirte cerca. Que ver tus ojos arder... más verdes que los del Mephistopheles de las viejas leyendas alemanas que me contaba mi aya cuando niño. Sus ojos de ángel caído no debían brillar ni una décima parte de lo que brillan los tuyos... Es estúpido que me haya venido esto a la mente ahora, lo sé... _Pero el caso es que sólo quiero que todo acabe_. No soporto más... magia.

‒¿Cuando vives para siempre, por qué vives?‒Repuso, sencillamente, Undertaker.

‒¿Qué...?

‒Una criatura inmortal cómo yo... vaga por la tierra a través de los siglos, sin descanso. Pude haber sido realmente, quizás, Mephistopheles, ¿quién sabe...? Pude haber atraído a la perdición a muchos, quizás realmente me agrade el color de la sangre... Porque tras semejantes océanos de tiempo, toda personalidad se desvía un poco, ¿no te parece...? Ah, no espero que una criatura pura e inocente cómo tú me entienda. El espanto que veo ahora en tus ojos me parece maravillosamente sano, y adorable. Porque yo soy un monstruo, niño... _Y tú estás en mi poder_. Haces bien en temerme... porque algo parecido a la 'desesperación' me acucia, y haré lo que esté en mi mano para obtener lo quiero... _de ti_. No existen demasiadas cosas capaces de agradarme y divertirme, de hacerme olvidar la sangre, y el tedio de esta existencia monocroma. Tú eres una de esas 'únicas cosas' que... me hacen reír. _¿Cuando vives para siempre, por qué vives...?_ Tú me diviertes, niño. Confieres vida a un pecho que es cómo una concha vacía. 'No hay nada más importante en este mundo que la risa', ella es la única certeza que me queda... _de ser humano_. Y me aferraré, Arthur Conan Doyle, _a aquello que es mejor para mí_. No vine aquí más que para pasar un buen rato en las sombras... un capricho más. Pero... he descubierto que los minutos transcurren muy dulcemente a tu lado, ya ves. _Y me aferraré a eso_. Así que no podrás expulsarme... _Sé mi juguete, Arthur Conan Doyle_.

El corazón de Arthur pareció suspenderse. A lo largo de esta noche horripilante había palpitado atronador, horrísono... _para frenar en seco ahora, sencillamente_. De alguna manera, creyó morir... porque una criatura sobrenatural y terrible le confesaba abiertamente, con su tono uniforme y gentil, _que pensaba convertirlo en la marioneta de su existencia errabunda, desdichada._

‒Estás... loco...‒Alcanzó a farfullar, desfallecido.‒Acabas... acabas de conocerme... No ha pasado más que media hora... ¿Por qué deberías sentirte tan interesado por mí, pues? ¿Cómo... puede ser eso posible...? ¿En tan sólo unos... unos pocos minutos... has decidido que... _doy alguna clase de sentido a tu existencia_? ¿Y ya está? ¿Así de sencillo, maldito monstruo?‒Le costaba horrores respirar, pero con su último resuello alcanzó a lanzar un grito, desesperado:‒¿QUE QUIERES DE MÍ?

Su voz retumbó en el minúsculo estudio, abarrotado de papeles, con sus cortinas que ya amarilleaban y la vista del Londres dormido en el exterior...

Undertaker frunció sus labios cómicamente, con total despreocupación. Se apartó el cabello de luz de luna de los ojos con delicadeza, en un gesto elegante. _Dios, monstruo o no monstruo... Era la criatura más hermosa del mundo._

‒Baja la voz, niño. No querrás que aparezca por aquí Scotland Yard, ¿verdad? Aunque eso conferiría publicidad a tus obras, y quizás te convendría. Amo tu personaje... Holmes es frío, aséptico. Sorprendente en su genialidad y mediocre en su empatía. Un genio extravagante y lejano... pero de todas formas siempre encantador. Compartes mucho de su mente analítica... aunque tú mismo no te des cuenta de ello. Realmente para ti no tiene sentido que en un par de minutos yo sepa que ocuparás un lugar especial en mi oscuro destino. Pero desde la primera vez que te vi en la Mansión Phantomhive hubo algo en ti que despertó mi curiosidad y mi hilaridad, y hoy siento que, de grado o por la fuerza, acatarás mi voluntad. Tenga sentido o no lo tenga, no puedes sustraerte. Quiero ver a dónde me llevará todo esto... Pero no tengas miedo, _que vaya a instalarme en tu casa no es el fin del mundo_. Soy silencioso... bueno, casi la mayor parte del tiempo; respetaré tus horarios de trabajo, y soy un cocinero bastante pasable... Y tu liliputiense habitación de invitados será suficiente. No necesitas ponerte dramático... No vas a poder echarme, pero no tienes nada que temer de mí. Quiero resolver el enigma que hay en lo profundo de tus ojos negros... ver si se trata de algo sólido, algo que yo pueda aprovechar, o sencillamente un espejismo. Ya ves que soy sincero contigo, que te digo las cosas tal cual son.

‒N-n-no p-puedes... ¡No puedes...! No hablas en serio...

‒Aunque siempre estoy riendo SIEMPRE hablo en serio, ¿no es eso curioso...?

‒¡QUEDARTE! ¡AQUÍ! ¡CONMIGO!

‒Tres palabras encantadoras, ¿no te parece, Arthur Conan Doyle? Escúchame y deja de hacer aspavientos: _tu nombre será célebre un día_. No me cabe duda...

‒¡Oh, sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por eso estoy aquí casi muriéndome de hambre, deslomándome en una óptica misera! ¡Por eso los críticos utilizan mis páginas para encender la lumbre...!

‒Un día todo eso cambiará para ti... Arthur. _¿No ha cambiado ya toda tu vida esta noche?_ Pese a que ahora te lamentas de este encuentro, de que la magia se haya tornado real... _nunca has dejado de esperar convertirte en el héroe de tu cuento de hadas_. Digas lo que digas... y protestes lo que protestes, sabes que es verdad.

Arthur dejó de mesarse los cabellos con desesperación y detuvo sus histéricas idas y venidas por el despacho. Frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, deliciosamente encarnados cómo la flor del granado. Undertaker se descubrió a sí mismo preguntándose si alguien habría besado 'cómo es debido' esa boca húmeda e ingenua... Se estremeció de pies a cabeza; no debía, DE NINGUNA MANERA, continuar por esos derroteros... _Bajo ningún concepto_.

‒¿Qué quieres decir?‒Espetó Arthur bruscamente, _ajeno a la lascivia del_ shinigami.‒¿Que esto es cómo una especie de cuento de la Cenicienta...? ¿Una noche, 'tras el trabajo agotador y monótono', descubro a un 'Príncipe Encantador' de ojos 'más verdes que las esmeraldas', que me revela un mundo de encantamientos y prodigios...? ¿Así crees que me he convertido de repente en el héroe de una fabula, de un... un...?

 _No pudo finalizar su diatriba._

 _El 'Príncipe Encantador' consideró delicioso este discursito y quiso convertir en realidad el cuento de hadas._ Undertaker no se guiaba sino por caprichos, por extravagantes antojos, _y no sabía resistirse a la tentación_. Resistirse al muchacho que tan inocentemente se le ofrecía...

Salvó la distancia que lo separaba de Arthur en una zancada, y tomó sus labios por asalto, introduciendo violentamente la lengua... Aferrando la nuca del escritor con fuerza sobrehumana, impidiendo así cualquier tipo de evasión.

Arthur se debatió instintivamente, por supuesto, con total impotencia. La lengua de Undertaker le sofocaba, se ahogaba... Trató de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando librarse torpemente de aquellos dedos de hierro que lo atenazaban, _pero esto sólo sirvió para que aquella criatura ahondara más el beso_ , si cabe.

...

...

Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, fue sin duda... _que el cuerpo de Arthur Conan Doyle respondió a aquel contacto._

 _._

 _._

* * *

¡Ey!, ¡regresé! ;3 Madame L'Ennui, _got it memorized_? (AXEL ;_;)

Well, well, well... veamos qué sucederá ahora, porque las cosas no van a ser precisamente sencillas para Arthur y Undertaker. ;3 Dejadme saber si os gustó el nuevo chap, please, los reviews son LOVE. (¿Seré también una escritora frustrada cómo nuestro Arthur? xDDD Esperad... ¿acabo de llamar escritor 'frustrado' a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? ¿DE VERAS? xD)

Quisiera agradecerle infinitamente a **Teddy Bear Moony** su review. Significa MUCHÍSIMO para mí que me hicieras saber que te gustó n.n, fue la clase de primer review, tan lindo, que necesitas para matar los nervios. T.T ¡Un millón de gracias por la bienvenida! * _Madame le envía muchos_ cupcakes _en forma de gato* :3_ Espero que el Lemon quede bien incorporado a la trama... es el primero que escribo (!). xDDD Hasta ahora sólo había abordado el Lime... xD Aish, la verdad es que temo el momento de publicarlo. u.u Nos leemos, _thank you so much!_ ;3

Y graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias multiplicadas indefinidamente para **Guest**. n.n Tus palabras me levantaron mucho la moral (y además, el día en que leí tu review estaba bastante deprimida u.u, así que te lo aseguro: me alegraste SO MUCH la tarde. T.T _*Madame la achucha*_ ); y ojalá el segundo capitulo no te haya decepcionado. ;) De corazón te agradezco que apoyaras esta historia, con su pareja alocada. xD Las ships convencionales no me llaman... EN LA VARIEDAD ESTÁ EL GUSTO. *-* _  
_

And thank you, **RochuRobalo** , por el _Follow._ :3 Estoy muy contenta de que me sigas. ;)

La próxima actualización será el... * _saca el calendario_ * viernes 10 o el sábado 11 de Febrero. (Por cierto, en esta ocasión he publicado dos días antes de lo previsto porque estaré ausente. n.n) _Dasvidanya!_ _;3_ (VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, ¡te extraño! T.T)


	3. City of Passion Fruit

_London After Midnight_

* * *

"Kuroshitsuji" no me pertenece, sino a Yana Toboso.

* * *

AVISO: Smut.

* * *

Chapter III ‒ City of Passion Fruit

* * *

.

.

El joven sintió el trallazo de lánguido abandono correr por sus venas, oponiéndose a la burbujeante adrenalina que el instinto atávico se encarga de bombear en caso de ataque ( _o beso robado_ ). Abandono culpable, amoral, que hacía arder su piel cómo si se encontrara en carne viva, y que relajó sus músculos... _Sentía la repentina, desconcertante necesidad de tenderse y gemir._

Undertaker captó 'la rendición' al instante, por supuesto, y en ese momento sintió deseos de soltar bruscamente a Arthur, dejándole caer allí mismo, para estallar en carcajadas. _Afortunadamente no lo hizo_ , sabedor de que había doblegado al muchacho y no debía dejarle tiempo para recuperarse, para pensar. Cómo ya se ha dicho, Undertaker había pasado demasiados siglos siguiendo sus tornadizos impulsos sin preocuparse ni los más mínimo por las consecuencias... _Y ahora estaba, sin duda, en una encrucijada._ Había traspasado la línea... se preguntaba si realmente deseaba seducir a este mortal, llevar las cosas tan lejos. Reflexionó, procurando adentrar su lengua hasta el fondo de la cavidad bucal de Arthur, complaciéndose en asfixiarlo... _¿Realmente quería descubrirle al señor Doyle el 'fascinante mundo de delicias' que estaba perdiéndose?_ ¿Quería mostrarle a Arthur, cómo a un escolar tímido y atrasado, que el cuerpo es algo sorprendente? Porque por culpa de esta rancia sociedad inglesa de corsés irrespirables y moral apolillada, Arthur no sabía en realidad lo que era su propio cuerpo... _aunque creyera saberlo_. Undertaker jadeó en la boca del joven, sintiendo que su vocación perdida era el magisterio. Sí... sí... _podía y_ _quería hacer un hombre de este niño huidizo._ Seguiría este antojo hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara...

Arthur se había limitando a 'dejarse hacer', recibiendo sumiso aquel placer alarmante, sin corresponder abiertamente a los labios de su 'opresor', sin enredar su lengua con la del _shinigami_... y Undertaker decidió que no debía permitir que el joven se sintiera 'cómodamente violado', que evitara toda responsabilidad/culpabilidad. La moral imperante había sentenciado la búsqueda del placer cómo algo pecaminoso, escandaloso y prohibido... En especial _el placer entre un mismo sexo_ , que recibía el sórdido nombre de "sodomía", considerado cómo lo peor de lo peor. Arthur sentiría que su atracción sexual por otro hombre era una clase de 'pecado', una 'aberración' propia de sujetos 'perturbados'... No era cuestión de cambiar su absurdo código moral victoriano ahora, _era cuestión de_ _seducirle hasta hacerle perder la razón_. Hasta hacerle olvidar su concepto del Bien y el Mal, _hasta que no pudiera sino entregar su virginidad a Undertaker_ , al margen de la sociedad y los cánones del 'decoro', al margen de Infierno y Paraíso... _Pronto comprendería que la pasión es la sal de la vida._ Undertaker quebró el beso, pues, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al muchacho desmadejado cómo una marioneta... _Muy pronto lo vería mostrarse plenamente cómo un juguete roto, tras la vorágine del deseo. Ese era el papel de un amante mortal._

El rostro de Arthur ardía, febril, y dio gracias al Cielo por el oxígeno, sintiéndose casi a punto de desvanecerse (no por primera vez esta noche); este monstruo... casi lo había asfixiado de veras... Si al menos el maldito, perverso cuerpo de Arthur no hubiera sucumbido a semejante tentación diabólica, monstruosa... _Contranatural_. Se sentía una y mil veces sucio, mancillado, todo a la vez que su piel parecía aún en carne viva, anhelando algo inexpresable... Algo imposible y abyecto, _y sin embargo abrasador_. Se desprendió tembloroso de los brazos de La Parca, con los dientes salvajemente apretados y el rostro demudado por la repugnancia y el pesar. Ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para tratar de arrojarse contra Undertaker... tan sólo quería desaparecer, no volver a mirar a nadie a los ojos nunca más. Todo su mundo se había venido abajo... _porque_ _había p_ _robado el fruto de la perdición_. El Pecado Original fue la seducción... Adán expulsado del Edén por ello, en dónde había vivido hasta entonces cómo un niño bajo el sol...

 _Esta absurda y gazmoña parálisis pseudo teológica no duró demasiado,_ de todas formas. Undertaker no pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo.

Sabedor de que la piel del escritor, sensibilizada y afebrada ahora y ávida de caricias, resultaría mucho más receptiva que sus heridos escrúpulos, el _shinigami_ ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle unas palabra de consuelo o ánimo, sino que habiéndole concedido unos instantes para recuperar el resuello, volvió a tirar de él... _pero esta vez no le besó_ , pese a que los labios hinchados de Arthur, más húmedos y parecidos a la flor del granado que nunca, lo tentaban acuciantemente. En esta ocasión Undertaker deseaba algo directo y contundente... algo que borrara por completo la mojigatería del muchacho, cómo un mazazo, despertando plenamente la pasión aletargada por el sueño de la culpabilidad y la represión. Sin pensárselo dos veces, rasgó los pantalones de Arthur (fue cómo el zarpazo de un gato: rápido, hábil y grácil en su brusquedad). Éste dio un grito. Undertaker exhibió su sonrisa más deslumbrante y rapaz, con los ojos verdes ardiendo con fuego sobrenatural.

Escuchó vagamente una cacofonía de amenazas y súplicas, de melodramáticos sollozos propios de una 'doncella a punto de ser desflorada', pero hizo caso omiso. Con un solo brazo atajó cualquier intento de defensa o huida, y con la mano derecha tomó ( _tan sencillamente cómo quién pregunta la hora_ ) el miembro de Arthur y lo acarició con dedos largos, sinuosos, hasta que el muchacho lanzó otro grito.

‒¡P-P-PARA, POR FAVOR...! ¡ _Por favor..._! ¡YA... NO...!  
‒No malgastes tu aliento, Arthur. Deseas esto quizás incluso más que yo.‒Undertaker sentía el líquido preseminal del joven corroborando sus palabras. Sonrió con suficiencia.‒Tú nunca... te habías... _tocado así antes_ , salta a la vista.

‒¡Suéltame...! ¡Eres... un... enfermo...! ¡BASTARDO!

‒No hay nada 'enfermizo' en seguir tus instintos, ya sabes. Te agradó el beso... no intentes negarlo, niño, _casi pude oler tu excitación entonces y casi puedo saborearla ahora._ Después de que la mismísima Muerte se haya presentado ante ti, ahora que sabes que existen los demonios, que todos los cuentos de hadas son ciertos... ¿simplemente vas a actuar cómo cualquier 'caballerete engolado', hipócrita y reprimido, preocupándote por las normas de conducta de un salón de té? ¿Crees que ese viejo adefesio que vosotros llamáis 'reina', más corrupta y terrible que cualquier 'escándalo de la temporada', puede escucharte ahora, jadeando mientras el placer te asaetea? ¡Vamos, Arthur Conan Doyle! No parecías la clase de hombre prosaico y rancio que se deja llevar por la moral farisaica del momento. Sólo hay que leer tus obras... tu visión no es la de un alma mezquina, oprimida por la mediocridad y la cerrazón. _‒_ La voz de Undertaker descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro confidencial, gentil y acariciador, cómo si Arthur y él compartieran un secreto:‒Eres hermoso, niño: tu rostro extrañamente dulce, tus ojos de obsidiana, casi infantiles... Esos labios humedecidos y carnosos cómo fruta de la pasión, tu cuerpo delicado y quebradizo, y la piel cremosa, blanca cómo la leche... No todos los días alguien cómo tú, un simple niño mortal, es capaz de seducir a La Parca, ¿no te parece?

‒No eres La Parca. _‒_ Jadeó Arthur, ardiendo de humillación, odio... _y placer._ Su miembro no dejaba de gotear...‒ _Eres Satán._ Tus palabras buscan mi perdición, mi ruina... ¡AH! _‒_ Se retorcía gozoso contra la mano del _shinigami_ , pese a la cólera hirviente. Que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara así era algo retorcido y pesadillesco...

‒Has estudiado medicina, Arthur. ¿Tan inconcebible te resulta la masturbación, pues? Y, lo que los puritanos llaman 'sodomía'... ¿tan ridículamente imposible se te antoja, biológicamente? El núcleo del placer de un hombre sólo puede ser alcanzado... de esa manera...

‒¡No todo lo que...! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡A-AAH! N-n-no todo... lo que es posible... hacer con el cuerpo... es moralmente c-correcto. Esto es... es una aberración... ¡ _Ugh_!... Es un pecado... mortal...

‒Y por esto irás al Infierno.‒Zanjó Undertaker riendo, con la mano impregnada de la esencia del muchacho, y deseando poder llevarse un dedo a los labios y ver a qué sabía. Seguro que este acto escandalizaría _deliciosamente_ al niño...‒Siendo médico, no conoces tu propio cuerpo. Y siendo escritor, has frecuentado pocos círculos bohemios. _Es usted un hombre bastante incompleto, señor Doyle_. ¿No has participado jamás del ambiente librepensador de los artistas...?

‒Si me... estás preguntado si... si he asistido a a-alguna orgía... la respuesta es... no.‒Arthur calló, presa de un violento espasmo. _Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo_.

Undertaker rió de nuevo... _y soltó el miembro palpitante del joven_ , apartándose bruscamente de él.

Arthur boqueó, y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. La habitación le daba vueltas...

‒¿ _No es esto lo que querías, Arthur Conan Doyle_? No 'perderás la virtud' por mi causa, después de todo, niño. Estás intacto. Puro. No quisiera condenar una cabecita cómo la tuya al Infierno... El Infierno de los sodomitas, adulteros y demás fornicadores.

‒Monstruo.‒Consiguió articular el muchacho, sin respirar apenas.

Undertaker lamió despaciosamente el semen que impregnaba su mano, sus ojos verdes danzando, enmarcados por pestañas como estrellas. Arthur emitió un horrorizado gemido, y esto hizo estallar en alocadas carcajadas al _shinigami_ , que tiró del muchacho una vez más para besarlo ardientemente. Cómo la serpiente del Edén, ansiaba hacerle probar el fruto prohibido...

 _En efecto, Arthur sintió el sabor de su propia excitación._ Y por algún motivo, pese a su severa, rígida y represiva educación, no sintió repugnancia... s _ino fascinación_. Ardería de culpabilidad, ardería de remordimiento... _pero el sabor fue de su agrado,_ y un pensamiento tan irreprimible cómo ignominioso e inconfesable lo asaltó entonces: _imaginó lo delicioso que sería si probara la esencia de Undertaker en lugar de la suya propia._

Tímidamente, correspondió al beso... sin poder evitarlo... buscando entrelazar su lengua con la del _shinigami_. Si tenía que ir al Infierno después de todo, mejor hacerlo tras sensación tan asombrosa...

Una extraña oleada de calidez estalló en el pecho de Undertaker, incontrolada. Los inexpertos toquecitos de la lengua de Arthur le hicieron sentir... _vivo_. Por vez primera en 'muchos', _muchísimos_ años... sentía fuego en la sangre, y las sienes palpitantes.

" _Sé mi juguete, Arthur Conan Doyle_ ", había dicho antes. Ahora se preguntaba si no terminaría siendo él el juguete de este niño mortal...

Alzó en volandas al atónito Arthur, sin romper el beso, y a ciegas dejó atrás el despacho y localizó sin problemas ni titubeos la habitación del muchacho. _Perfección_ shinigami _, sin duda._

Cayó con Arthur en el lecho...

...

...

.

.

* * *

¡Ey!, ¡gracias por seguirme hasta aquí! n.n El próximo capítulo es el Lemon y el final de la historia... ESTOY NERVIOSA. Deseo que llegue el momento de subirlo y no lo deseo (?). Y no he quedado nada satisfecha de _City of Passion Fruit_ (además, ha resultado cortito u.u), por cierto; pero espero que el final lo compense. T.T ESO ESPERO, CRUZO LOS DEDOS.

Los 'escrúpulos religiosos' de Arthur han sido realmente divertidos de escribir. xD En aquellos días, en que se veía a Dios y al Diablo en abierta pugna por las almas en todo momento y bajo toda circunstancia, la pasión era algo más peligroso que el filo de una espada...

Sobre Undertaker se especula mucho en el fandom, mayoritariamente todos sospechan que fue amante de Claudia o de Vincent. Pero yo pienso que no. Creo que sería muy 'típico' que el misterio del medallón se tratara de un 'secreto de amor'. Sería muy cliché. Creo que Yana Toboso nos sorprenderá, que desarrollará algo pasmoso. *-* ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrémos que esperar? T.T Últimamente han habido muchos capitulos de relleno... u.u

 **Teddy Bear Moony** , me alegro MUCHÍSIMO de que estés aquí. n.n Yes xD, Undertaker le toma el pelo cómo quiere a Arthur, lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. xDDD Verdaderamente, [Undertaker] tiene el Diablo en el cuerpo y es capaz de desconcertar, seducir, y volver blanco el negro, cómo si jugara con sus Bizarre Dolls, con absoluta despreocupación. Se siente tan invencible cómo un niño mimado xD, pero ahora no está jugando con zombies, o bailando sobre los tejados, o enredando en sus intrigas al conde Phantomhive y su demonio. Ahora está jugando con el corazón de carne y sangre de Arthur (cándido, tímido hasta lo enfermizo), y al mismo tiempo ha puesto en peligro el suyo propio, tras una eternidad de soledad y seguridad jugando con el destino de los Phantomhive en las sombras. Las cosas ya se han descontrolado entre los dos y tan sólo queda... la 'noche del himeneo' (?). xDD Bueno, ¡y la temida 'mañana siguiente'! Esta historia comenzó después de la medianoche, pero terminará bajo el sol, que alarga las sombras... VEREMOS si la relación entre ellos se sostiene entonces, o si Arthur acabará arrepentido de todo y odiando a Undertaker. :( Advierto que soy adicta al drama... Así que... * _Sonrisa pérfida_ *. Well, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou SO MUCH por tomarte la molestia de hacerme saber que te gustó. n.n Tus comentarios ME DAN MUCHO HYPE.

¡ **Joana**! Ha sido una sorpresa LINDÍSIMA leerte. ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti? Cuando era nueva aquí tus comentarios me ayudaron muchísimo, analizaste mis fics concienzudamente y FUE MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ LEERTE. Tus observaciones señalaron aspectos que medité mucho. ¡Me alegro INFINITAMENTE de que hayas encontrado mejoras en mi estilo, estoy contentísima! T.T No puedes saber cuánto bien me han hecho tus líneas ( _*LA ACHUCHA SOOOO MUCH*_ ), entre otras cosas porque las dudas sobre el Lemon me COMÍAN y tu comentario ha conseguido cargarme las pilas. Que te agraden mis Limes significa muchísimo para mí YA QUE VALORO MUCHO TUS JUICIOS, y esa indicación, ese 'por ahí vas bien', me quita un peso de encima. Vaya, que me he encontrado tu review (Y ME HA ALEGRADO LA TARDE) y ha conseguido relajarme en el acto porque publicar el Lemon casi rayaba en la angustia física para mí. xD u.u Me presiono con mucha facilidad. xDDD La pareja era insólita, así que sigo fiel a nuestro credo xD: SHIPS RARAS, y ponerse a prueba con esas vueltas de tuerca. ;3 Te recomiendo muchísimo "Kuroshitsuji" _,_ es una trama perfecta (sobre todo la del manga): oscura, enigmática, yaoiosa... xD Tiene mucho de novela gótica victoriana, con su pacto con un demonio, y el asesinato irresoluble de los padres del protagonista, y las sectas que sacrifican inocentes, y Jack el Destripador acechando en la noche neblinosa londinense... Y OK, OK, ya me callo. xDDD Un millón de gracias por pasarte por aquí, Joana, y dejarme unas líneas tan lindas. n.n Me ha hecho muy feliz. n.n

Mi última actualización * _se emociona T.T_ * será el... 24 o el 25 de Febrero. So until we meet again! ;3


	4. A Thousand Years of Snow

_London After Midnight_

* * *

"Kuroshitsuji" no me pertenece, sino a Yana Toboso.

* * *

AVISO: Lemon

* * *

Chapter IV ‒ A Thousand Years of Snow

* * *

.

.

Pero el escritor se sentía imposiblemente mareado. En cuestión de segundos su abarrotado y hogareño gabinete había desaparecido, cómo el cambio de escena en una obra teatral, y ahora yacía entre sábanas... apretado convulsamente por Undertaker, y besado una y otra vez cómo si no hubiera un mañana. Saliva, labios, una cama mullida y suave... _Vértigo._

La atracción que Arthur sentía por Undertaker era más que innegable. Desde la primera vez que posara sus ojos sobre él le pareció la criatura más dolorosamente hermosa y sorprendente sobre la faz de la Tierra... El cabello argentado que resplandecía cómo si la luna lo acariciara perpetuamente, los ojos de gato, aquel labio superior delicado y elegante, mientras que el inferior resultaba voluptuosamente carnoso, abiertamente erótico... Undertaker era una criatura demasiado gloriosa para ser descrita con palabras, y ni siquiera la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro conseguía menoscabarlo. Sin embargo, pese a todo... _Arthur no podía resignarse_ : de ninguna manera quería convertirse en un 'perturbado', en un... un... _afeminado_ , o cómo se llamara. Esto era una aberración, y que la tentación partiera de una criatura tan perfecta y sobrenatural recordaba al mismísimo Diablo. ¿Qué debía hacer, pues...? ¿Por qué no reunía fuerzas suficientes para detener al _shinigami_ , detener las caricias perturbadoras que éste había reanudado en su masculinidad? _Pero... Arthur ansiaba tanto llegar al orgasmo esta vez..._

¿Vendería su alma por unos pocos segundos de placer extático? ¿Pagaría con la vergüenza de toda una vida estos instantes de locura? No estaba seguro de que valiese la pena sentirse sucio hasta su último aliento, convirtiéndose aquí y ahora en el juguete de un monstruo. No obstante _,_ la mano de Undertaker entorno al miembro palpitante de Arthur, martirizando el glande que ya volvía a gotear... _era demasiado deliciosa_. Arthur no era capaz de ofrecer resistencia alguna, la situación escapando por completo a su cordura... _No podía parar hasta que la última gota de su esencia fuera liberada por fin_.

Así pues... _al Diablo con todo_... Ardía prisionero en su propia carne, cómo una rosa en capullo, _y moriría si Undertaker no lo saciaba_. Ya se preocuparía de las consecuencias por la mañana, cuando el sueño terminara. Cuando el encuentro con una criatura sobrenatural le pareciera imposible, una alucinación fruto del agotamiento tras matarse a trabajar por un salario ridículo...

 _No más dudas._

Esta resolución relajó el cuerpo de Arthur. Undertaker volvió a captar, por supuesto, la absoluta rendición, y sonrió para sí.

‒Jamás te habías tocado así antes...‒Comentó una vez más, en un susurro, mientras continuaba acariciando embriagadoramente el miembro, aplicando presión justa en el momento justo.‒¿Tu madre te ataba las manos por las noches, cómo suelen hacer las 'madres inglesas' para que sus hijos no conozcan el placer...?

‒S-s-sí.‒Confesó, entrecortadamente, Arthur.‒¡Pero... no la juzgues! Casi todas lo hacen... para evitar... que los muchachos se malacostumbren... Ella lo hace aún con mi hermano pequeño, por su bien. ¡AAAAH...!‒Arqueó la espalda, con un grito. _Qué cerca estaba del anhelado orgasmo_.

‒¿Por su bien, Arthur...? ¿Llamas a la 'represión' un 'bien'? ¿Sentir este placer... _no está 'bien'_ , pues?

‒¡Ya sabes que no lo está!

‒ _Predica con el ejemplo, muchacho._

‒Quiero arder. Quiero perderme... _aunque sólo sea por esta noche_. La tentación es insoportable... Sólo una noche prohibida... No puedo contenerlo: _te ansío más que a nada_. ¡Pero mi hermano menor jamás será un licencioso... cómo yo! S-s-s-sólo es un niño...

Undertaker no insistió; ese _"te ansío, más que a nada"_ que a Arthur se le había escapado muy a su pesar, le llegó a lo más hondo. ¿Por qué sentía el corazón graciosamente desbocado, cómo un colegial enamorado en su primera experiencia sexual? Era tan absurdo. Pero el caso es que este niño estúpido lo seducía... y lo que es peor: _lo llenaba de ternura_.

‒Escucha, Arthur...‒Comenzó, haciendo cesar sus caricias. Arthur lanzó un enfurecido grito de protesta.‒Se me antoja que eres... _un poquitín egoísta._ Sólo estás disfrutando tú, y yo también quiero mi parte... _a tu lado_. El sexo es algo recíproco, ya sabes; especialmente entre desconocidos.

‒Y-y-yo n-n-no sé...

‒No te apures y escúchame: _vamos a llegar hasta el final_ , cómo se debe. Así le sacaremos provecho _los dos_ a esta 'noche prohibida', cómo tú dices.

‒¿Te refieres a... a...?‒Arthur se ahogaba de pura confusión. Se incorporó horrorizado, su miembro goteante, la camisa extrañamente intacta aún... Undertaker la desabrochó pausadamente, dándole tiempo al joven para asimilar la proposición. _De todas formas, era ya muy tarde para volverse atrás_. Por primera vez en siglos, la carne del _shinigami_ languidecía de deseo, su sangre ardía febril... _Aceptara Arthur o no, el_ shinigami _lo poseería._ Arthur era tan dulce... Undertaker sentía el corazón rebosante de calidez, pero esto no significaba que fuera a perdonarle: _de grado o por la fuerza obtendría su virginidad._ Undertaker no era un mortal, y nada sabía de sutilezas ni escrúpulos. Incluso aunque el muchacho se resistiera acabaría por disfrutarlo sin duda... _Undertaker se sabía un amante consumado_. Y si Arthur disfrutaba ya no se trataría de un 'abuso', ¿ _no es cierto..._? Esta era la lógica retorcida de una luna demente cuya órbita no puede predecirse.

Pero por lo visto no haría falta llegar tan lejos, ya que el escritor inquirió, con labios temblorosos:

‒M-me... me... ¿dolerá?

‒A las mujeres les causa dolor perder la virginidad. A ti también lo hará. Pero podrás soportarlo, desde luego. Y haré... _que lo que venga más tarde sea... glorioso_.

Arthur jadeaba, cómo un animal enfermo.

‒Y-y-y-yo... _Hazlo_.‒Se rindió. Dispuesto a todo por llegar por fin a la anhelada culminación.‒Sólo... hazlo ahora... antes de que p-pierda el valor.‒Se cubrió el rostro hirviente de vergüenza con las manos. Casi se le escapó un grito cuando el _shinigami_ lo obligó a volver a recostarse... Sentía una clase de desconcertante languidez, y al mismo tiempo sentíase febril. Todo esto parecía el delirio de una fuerte influenza... salvo que su cuerpo, en lugar de verse sumergido en el malestar, permanecía lancinado por placer irresistible. Lábil, se entregó a la perdición que suponía esta noche de locura con un completo desconocido, sobrehumano, hermoso y terrible. No le quedaban fuerzas para luchar... _tan sólo deseaba sentirse embestido una vez y otra_ , y otra, y otra... Hasta que las primeras luces del alba rompieran el encantamiento y Oberón, Rey de las Hadas, se desvaneciera con sus ojos más verdes que las esmeraldas dejando a Arthur quebrado entre las suaves sábanas.

Undertaker reía y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, y casi parecía un niño loco por un juguete nuevo. Mordisqueaba los pezones ("de un rosado tan pálido cómo el de las rosas Catherine Mermet", según dijo) de Arthur, y aquella enloquecedora succión puso los ojos del escritor en blanco de gozo.

‒Tu pecho es tan sensible cómo el de una mujer. Y hueles dulce cómo canela...‒Undertaker se arrancaba la ropa, sin preocuparse por si la desgarraba. Su piel marmórea contra la de Arthur inició un violento escalofrío en la columna vertebral del escritor; piel con piel... _algo tan simple como eso resultó enloquecedor_ , cómo si llamas los envolvieran, fuego real lamiendo sus cuerpos. Arthur se aferraba inconscientemente al _shinigami_ , cómo un gatito aferraría a su madre en busca de calor y protección, y Undertaker simplemente deseó que el escritor reuniera el coraje suficiente para aprisionarlo por las nalgas, mientras ambos frotaban sus virilidades entre sí.

‒¡ _Nnnh_...!‒Jadeó Arthur, sin aire.

‒¡No seas tan delicado!‒Lo riñó en un sedoso susurro Undertaker. Su cabello argentado, siempre tenuemente resplandeciente cómo si la luz de la luna incidiera sobre él, los envolvía a ambos cómo un pesado manto de raso.‒Acaríciame también tú a mí... Ya sabes, _los amantes se acarician mutuamente,_ niño.‒Hablaba con el tono cuidadoso y paciente que se emplearía con una criatura.

‒Sí, se acarician mutuamente... _desde el Jardín del Edén ha sido así_.‒Repuso Arthur, molesto por la superioridad en la voz del hombre de los ojos verdes. Si éste pareció un poco sorprendido por la respuesta... su rostro reflejó un anonadamiento absoluto cuando Arthur lo mordió, de improviso y no precisamente con suavidad, en el pezón.

Hubo rabia y pasión en tal mordedura, y Undertaker sintió el dolor y gimió abiertamente por vez primera, alborozado. Arthur succionaba, cómo una cría de gato en busca de leche... Pero finalmente, _cuando tal vez comprendió que no hallaría alimento_ , el gatito liberó la tetilla... y dirigió sus atenciones al ombligo.

Undertaker se quedó sin respiración. Se preguntó, crispado, si Arthur comprendía lo cerca que estaba ahora su lengua de... _No_ , desde luego, este muchacho con sus (seductores) avances virginales no comprendía _todo lo que estaba al alcance de brindar con su boca_. La lengua de Arthur trazaba lenta, morosamente, la circunferencia del ombligo del _shinigami_ , y la erección de éste parecía un miembro más del grupo... También la de Arthur se mostraba dolorosamente hinchada y necesitada...

Undertaker pensó que ya se habían brindado demasiadas caricias mutuamente, después de todo. El dolor en su entrepierna era DEMASIADO acuciante ya; tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para mostrarle las sutilezas de la seducción a Arthur en otra ocasión.

Sofocando una cacofonía de jadeos, Undertaker apartó, temblorosamente, al joven de su vientre. El gatito se removió molesto, deseando seguir martirizando el ombligo sinuoso cómo si hubiera hallado su ovillo de lana particular...

"He creado un monstruo", se dijo Undertaker, casi turbado. Arthur dejaría de ser un niño ahora, por fin sabría lo que se había estado perdiendo: _algo antiguo cómo el mundo, cómo la tempestad... Antiguo cómo el Pecado Original._

‒Arrodíllate en la cama.‒Ordenó, sencillamente.

Arthur lo miró desorientado.

‒Vamos, vamos... ponte 'a cuatro patas', cachorro.

Arthur entendió entonces, y su rostro comenzó a arder. De repente tenía miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Pero se dio cuenta de que, aunque pudiera, por nada del mundo volvería atrás. Estaba resultando todo sorprendentemente cálido e indescriptiblemente placentero... quería llegar hasta el final, descubrirlo todo. Se sentía, de alguna manera, estúpidamente, cómo una 'doncella a punto de perder la virtud' en una novela sensiblera... 'Desflorado' (Arthur ni siquiera había estado con una mujer en toda su vida) por un ser de otro mundo, propio de una fantasmagoría gótica. Tembló y obedeció al hombre de los ojos verdes, arrodillándose casi con solemnidad en el lecho. Se sentía plenamente ofrecido... cómo el sacrificio en el altar de un dios pagano, cómo si fuera a consagrarle el tesoro de su virginidad a la deidad hambrienta. ¿Acaso no era el _shinigami_ una clase de dios de la Muerte...? Tuvo tiempo de recordar, vagamente, que los franceses llamaban al paroxismo de pasión, al clímax, " _La petite mort_ ", cuando sintió algo resbaladizo deslizándose entre sus nalgas...

Arthur dio una violenta una sacudida, pero 'aquello' que se introducía pausadamente en su interior no se trataba del pene de Undertaker, pensó con ligereza. Y se sintió decepcionado, pese a que el placer nubló su vista al verse 'ultrajado' de semejante manera...

‒¿Qué... qué haces...?‒Se atrevió a preguntar, con un áspero hilo de voz. Comenzó a sentir verdadero malestar a medida que el dedo avanzaba en sus entrañas, _pero era algo tan nuevo, inmoral y fascinante que no le importó._ El dedo estaba empapado... Arthur comprendió que eso lo facilitaba todo...

‒¿No es obvio?‒Repuso Undertaker, su voz enronquecida.‒Estoy dilatándote... no puedo tomarte sin preparación previa, te destrozaría...

‒Tu dedo e-está mojado.

‒Es saliva. Otras sustancias deslizantes irían mucho mejor, pero... esto servirá. ¿Te duele...?

‒¡Sí! ¡Pero no te detengas! _Lo quiero... todo..._

"Definitivamente he creado un monstruo", confirmó el _shinigami,_ relamiéndose _._ Su excitación dolía tanto que sin duda se sentía insoportablemente tentado de embestir brutalmente al muchacho, de penetrarlo de una sola estocada, _una y otra vez... una y otra vez..._ hasta derramarse y marcarlo cómo suyo, impregnándolo de sangre (cómo a una doncella sacrificial) y semen. _Pero por desgracia no podía seguir sus oscuras fantasías_ , no quería quebrar a Arthur, sino rendirlo a sus caricias, enloquecerlo. Quería que el niño reconociera que había sido la mejor experiencia de su corta vida, que lo mirara con ojos satisfechos y saciados... que lo adorara. _Quería ser su primer amante... uno que jamás olvidaría_. Así que poseerlo con pérfida y deliciosa brutalidad era lastimosamente imposible, pese a que Undertaker se mordía los labios de ansia hasta herirse, frenético, tratando de refrenar la bestia indómita en su interior que exigía hacer sangrar aquel cuerpo inocente, más blanco que las sábanas sobre las que, cómo un gatito, se encontraba a gatas.

Arthur sintió otro dedo humedecido trazando círculos en sus entrañas. _Jadeaba de placer inmoral, a pesar del dolor._ Aún sintió otro más... y se preguntó, ansioso, cuándo su cuerpo estaría lo suficientemente preparado para recibir el miembro de Undertaker (lo ansiaba con la clase de avidez que experimentaría un niño glotón ante un banquete de dulces 'tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos'), sorprendido de lo trabajosos que resultaban todos estos preparativos. Había pensado vagamente que todo sería sencillo y aséptico, con su visión ingenua, pueril del asunto. Por supuesto esperaba que la penetración doliera algo, pero...

Nada podría haberle preparado para sentir, sin previo aviso, el pene de Undertaker introduciéndose lenta pero rotundamente allí dónde sólo un instante antes había habido simplemente tres dedos untados de saliva. Quizás 'el momento' había llegado demasiado pronto, después de todo. _Nada podría haberle preparado para sentir aquel dolor atroz, cómo si lo estuvieran quebrando por la mitad_ , a medida que el miembro superaba su anillo muscular.

Arthur lanzó un grito de agonía, pero Undertaker, aunque suavemente, no se detuvo. Lágrimas bañaron el rostro del muchacho, que sollozaba abierta y ruidosamente, cómo sólo haría una criatura. El hombre de los ojos verdes musitó dulces tonterías al oído de Arthur, tratando de calmarle:

‒La clave, niño, es relajarse. Ssshhh, pronto pasará, pequeño... ¡Cómo desearía beber tus lágrimas! ¡ _A-aah..._! Estoy descubriendo que... que lo deseo todo... de ti... _Beber de tu cuerpo_ : tu llanto, que es la cosa más dulce y al mismo tiempo extrañamente perturbadora y erótica que he visto en una eternidad; lamer el sudor que perla tu piel... Y sobre todo sentir tu cálida simiente corriendo por mi lengua cómo un elixir. Beber incluso tu sangre, si es que has leído relatos de vampiros a la luz de la luna, y los has recordado entre las sábanas de tu lecho, _después de la medianoche_ , con un cálido escalofrío de soñador...

Mientras Undertaker arrullaba así (en un murmullo que a veces resultaba ininteligible en su ternura) al muchacho, la penetración aparecía consumada, la virginidad de Arthur definitivamente conquistada. Empalado hasta lo más hondo, el cuerpo de Arthur se resistía instintivamente y pretendía expulsar aquella intrusión... Se sintió poseído más allá de lo que hubiera creído posible, invadido en sus mismísimas entrañas, lleno hasta el borde. Comprendió por vez primera el significado de ser " _una sola carne_ ", en mitad de atroces sufrimientos en los que resonaba el eco de la naturaleza, sufrimientos antiguos cómo el mundo... _cómo la tempestad_. El dolor de esta unión se le antojó tan sano en su horror que comprendió de pronto que era imposible que esto fuera un pecado o una aberración... Esto era sencillamente la ley irresistible de la atracción entre dos cuerpos, del apareamiento, del sexo que encumbrado por la humanidad se desprendía de toda semejanza animal para convertirse en pasión sublime. Pero siempre quedaría algo brutal en ello, por supuesto, _algo de salvaje y montaraz._ Arthur gritó, invadido, vencido, perdido. _Demasiado... demasiado lleno..._ Gritó y gritó, moviendo espasmódicamente su cabeza, deseando liberarse de Undertaker, su alma de chiquillo incapaz de resistir todo lo que la penetración tenía de acrisolado, por no hablar del dolor que no cedía y que se le antojaba parejo al del alumbramiento en su atavismo.

El _shinigami_ comenzó a embestir, ignorando aquellos gritos que anunciaban cómo el toque de una campana la pérdida de la virginidad; rezando por mantener la cordura y resistir el impulso de _follar_ sin piedad al muchacho hasta romperlo. Empleó toda la gentileza de que fue capaz, el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras sus larguísimos cabellos, que parecían hilos de húmeda luz de luna, los envolvían a los dos cómo un dosel.

Ciertamente el sufrimiento del escritor estaba a punto de extinguirse: el pene de Undertaker se había abierto paso hasta... un extraño punto en el interior de Arthur, _que le hizo sentir al borde mismo del desvanecimiento_. El súbito trallazo de insoportable placer pareció estar a punto de quebrar la columna vertebral del muchacho ( _del hombre, ahora_ ), ensordeciendo el malestar que le causara nauseas unos segundos antes. Cada terminación nerviosa pareció conmovida hasta el extremo más inconcebible al verse golpeado ese 'punto especial' una vez y otra, y otra, y otra... _La carne de Arthur súbitamente convertida en jardín de delicias_. Este placer, a su manera, era tan intolerable cómo había sido el dolor, _y Arthur trató de resistirse al Paraíso que se le ofrecía por vez primera_. Quiso zafarse, huir... huir... pero era reclamado una y otra vez por el pene que se estrellaba en su interior a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras Arthur se mareaba, deshecho.

‒N-n-no quiero... ¡Ya... no...! ¡ _Aaaah_...! ¡ _Aaaah_...! ¡ _AAAH_...!

‒Es extraño, muchacho... _cuando comienzan los goces es cuando más quieres escapar_. Eras una verdadera criatura, tan poco familiarizada con la pasión que la opresión del placer te atemoriza aún... Pero tu inocencia ha quedado rota, pese a todo, ¿me oyes...? Ahora eres un hombre, Arthur Conan Doyle.‒Rió Undertaker, embistiendo más rápido aún si cabe, jadeante, enloquecido, maravillado por las estrechas y cálidas entrañas del escritor. Montaba salvajemente al muchacho para demostrarle el vaivén inmemorial, primitivo, la danza originaria. Hubiera debido ser más suave, no abrumar a Arthur con una clase de sexo tan ardiente y desenfrenado... p _ero no se arrepentía de nada_.‒Ahora eres un hombre... Y yo... siento llegada la hora de...

Arthur entendió a la perfección. Y también se sentía cercano al paroxismo. Pero eso no impidió que se turbara profundamente... todo su ser se rebeló ante la idea de quedar lleno de la semilla de Undertaker. No le repugnaba, en absoluto... muy por el contrario, _tal imagen se le antojaba extremadamente seductora_. Pero así cómo el exquisito, flamante placer estaba siendo demasiado para él, para sus nervios inexpertos, la idea de quedar impregnado de la esencia más íntima del otro hombre le hacía sentir reivindicado hasta el fondo de su alma, más de lo que ya estaba siendo: su cuerpo plenamente abierto para recibir hasta la empuñadura el miembro goteante del _shinigami_ , cómo una mujer sumisa en su noche de bodas. Demasiados sentimientos contradictorios lo sacudían: éxtasis, rechazo, algún resto de dolor, temor, pudor ofendido... Se sentía, de alguna manera, _apareado_. _Forzado_. Ni siquiera él mismo entendía sus propias reacciones: no quería seguir siendo penetrado, y al mismo tiempo no hubiera detenido esto por nada del mundo; no quería sentir la liberación de Undertaker en sus entrañas, y sin embargo echaba de menos poder sentirla en los labios. Ya no sabía nada, se hallaba colapsado, todo su mundo había cambiado para siempre. De haber sido un encuentro sexual más suave, más despacioso y dulce, hubiera tenido tiempo de analizar mejor sus impresiones ante semejantes descubrimientos, pero este coito salvaje y maravilloso lo aturdía, trastornaba, cegaba. ¡ _Lo humillaba_! La avidez de su propio cuerpo era bochornosa...

Escuchó las carcajadas enloquecidas de Undertaker, su pene espoleando a Arthur hasta que _el gran momento_ llegó, hasta que ascendieron al pináculo más delirante; los dos al unísono. Arthur cerró fuertemente los ojos... Algo estalló en su cabeza y en su pecho (un sentimiento abrumador y desconcertante), y por unos instantes se sintió fuera de sí mismo, al borde del mundo. Fue... indescriptible... el placer más glorioso que hubiera podido imaginar jamás, hasta el punto en que literalmente creyó que moriría allí mismo. Creyó que su cuerpo no podría procesar esta hoguera en el núcleo de su ser, esta liberación que rompía para siempre los grilletes de su inocencia, que había hecho florecer la rosa prisionera en su capullo. _El acto estaba consumado_ , cómo una clase de bautismo de fuego. El muchacho, recién despierto a la vida, gritó cómo no había gritado jamás... sintiendo que todo se venía abajo a su alrededor, y alrededor de su amante, que lo montaba cómo a un caballo testarudo y desobediente.

Arthur Conan Doyle se desplomó, medio inconsciente; la mirada perdida, casi vacía... y sus entrañas llenas del semen caliente de Undertaker. Vagamente sintió cómo el hombre de los ojos verdes extraía el pene de entre sus nalgas, y experimentó una vez más sentimientos contradictorios: alivio, rabia tras tanta pasión, y una sensación de pérdida indescriptible, de intenso vacío, cómo si le hubieran amputado un miembro...

Undertaker volteó al muchacho (desmadejado cómo una muñeca rota) en la cama. Las mejillas de Arthur permanecían enrojecidas, sus húmedos labios (cómo la flor del granado) entreabiertos... El sudor bañaba su piel más blanca que las sábanas sobre las que yacía, y el oscuro cabello aparecía adorablemente revuelto. _La habitación entera olía a sexo_. Arthur tenía el estómago manchado de su propio semen, y el de Undertaker le llenaba los muslos junto con sangre...

Undertaker lamió el estómago del muchacho, pues, delicadamente; luego, se levantaría y con un poco de agua tibia lo adecentaría... _Al niño que había crecido en una sola noche_. Arthur no se inmutó al sentir la lengua del _shinigami_ , su mirada todavía extraviada... El hombre de los ojos verdes pensó que el escritor se estaba comportando de una forma bastante 'desconsiderada', haciéndose 'el muerto' de esta guisa 'tan poco digna'; dentro de un poquito estaría en condiciones de 'resucitar' al chico, volviendo a deslizar su pene en aquel maravilloso ( _e indescriptiblemente estrecho_ ) trasero hasta hacerle pedir clemencia. Preveía sería una (muy) larga y provechosa noche... _domaría a Arthur hasta el alba._

Sin embargo, por ahora el _shinigami_ quiso romper el denso silencio, que tenía también algo de erótico: era indicio claro de haber rendido a Arthur _, de haberle casi traumatizado incluso_ , tras semejante desenfrenada cópula.

‒¿Es esto estrés post coital?‒Bromeó alegremente, peinándose el argentado cabello, húmedo de sudor, con los dedos de largas uñas.

Arthur alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una torva mirada.

¿Eran imaginaciones de Undertaker, o los pómulos del chico aparecían más marcados, su boca más definida... el rostro repentinamente madurado? El _shinigami_ parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza con coquetería, orgulloso de sí mism _o._

Entonces, Arthur comenzó, inopinadamente, a volcar toda la sangre de su corazón:

‒ _Mientras me corría pensé que te adoraba_. Supuse que tal sensación desaparecería tras el éxtasis del orgasmo... _Pero sigue ahí_.‒Musitó con crudeza, su mirada (de un negro aterciopelado) reavivada, pero dolorida y vulnerable.‒Soy un estúpido... Doy asco... He sido tu juguete, y ahora estoy aquí despedazado porque no significo nada para ti. ¿No es algo ridículo? ¿No te causa náuseas...? _Me has follado a tu gusto_ , fin de la historia. No tengo más que decir.

‒Tsk... Cuida tu lengua, mi dulce amante, por mucho que hayas crecido esta noche. No te he 'follado', ya sabes... _te he hecho el amor_.

...

...

...

Arthur enrojeció (más aún si cabe) hasta el blanco de los ojos. El corazón parecía a punto de quebrarle las costillas. Se sintió cómo un estúpido por creer tan fácilmente las palabras de Undertaker... Pero ¿por qué esta criatura sobrenatural, hermosa cómo los dioses de las pinturas, tan enigmática y oscura, iba a molestarse en mentirle? Un ser sorprendente e irreal cómo Undertaker sencillamente se marcharía tras haber satisfecho sus propósitos, ¿así que por qué molestarse en burlar a un simple humano? Realmente... aunque sólo fuera un poquito... _debía de importarle Arthur._ Sólo un poquito.

‒Relájate...‒Susurró Undertaker, su voz profunda y acariciadora, tendiéndose junto a Arthur. Besó con ternura los labios tibios del escritor una y otra vez, reflexionando que durante el sexo no había besado al joven lo suficiente, ocupado en mostrarle las delicias de que era capaz el cuerpo humano a esta cabecita 'puritana' y 'virginal'. _Pensaba subsanar ahora este error_. Llenaba de besos también su rostro, sobre todo los párpados...‒Si no te portas bien‒le advirtió burlón‒, volveré a deslizarme entre tus muslos...

‒¿Otra vez...?‒Jadeó Arthur.

‒Hasta el amanecer.

Arthur negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, azorado.

‒¡Seré bueno!‒Juró.

‒Duerme ahora, pues.

‒¡Pero yo...! ¡Yo...!

Undertaker sonrió dulcemente, adivinado qué temía el muchacho:

‒ _Estaré aquí cuando despiertes_. Duerme, Arthur Conan Doyle... estás extenuado. Duerme mientras te lavo con agua tibia... estás lleno de mí. Y la sangre de tu virginidad impregna tu piel. Duerme...‒La voz del _shinigami_ fue despaciosa, cálida y sedante cómo una nana.

Y Arthur le obedeció, exánime, saciado.

En el exterior, el Londres después de la medianoche permanecía silencioso y helado, bajo constelaciones palpitantes. Los ojos de Undertaker ardían, más verdes que las esmeraldas, mientras escuchaba la profunda respiración del muchacho que daba sentido a su existencia tras una eternidad de soledad. _Tras una nevada de mil años._

* * *

El sol inundaba la habitación.

Cuando Arthur despertó, se vio sumergido en aquel tibio mar de oro... Sentíase dolorido de la cabeza a los pies, cómo si lo hubieran quebrado por la mitad y succionado sus entrañas. Pero... también había una deliciosa languidez en él, cómo si el sol perezoso corriera por sus venas. _Nunca se había sentido tan feliz._

El cabello de Undertaker resplandecía cómo si la luna lo besara incluso en pleno día, esparcido en atractivo desorden por toda la cama. Besaba suavemente la espalda de Arthur, con silenciosa ternura, y el cálido lecho guardaba la irresistible fragancia voluptuosa de la noche anterior.

‒Te quedaste conmigo... de verdad.‒Musitó Arthur, dichoso.

‒Lo prometí. ¿No me creíste, criatura tonta...?

‒Quería tanto esto... despertar en tus brazos... así.

‒¿Cómo te sientes, Arthur?

‒Me duelen músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Me duele... todo, sencillamente. Pero no me arrepiento de nada... Fue perfecto. Fue... fue...‒Calló, sin saber qué añadir (y eso que él era el maestro de las palabras). Los despaciosos besos de Undertaker continuaban diseminándose por su espalda y esto lo distraía... considerablemente...

‒Toda tu vida ha cambiado, Arthur Conan Doyle. No se trata únicamente de que hayas perdido la virginidad... sino que ahora perteneces a un mundo de prodigios, de seres sobrenaturales. ¿Es tal y cómo habías soñado?

‒Ni siquiera en mis más salvajes fantasías hubiera podido imaginar algo así. Esto excede cualquier cuento de hadas, _oh Rey Oberón..._

Undertaker rió contra la piel de Arthur:

‒Ha llegado el amanecer, y el Rey de las sombras y de las hadas ya no tiene poder bajo este sol dorado.

‒La magia empezó después de la medianoche.‒Apuntó Arthur, pensando que jamás volvería a quedarse sin inspiración para escribir...

Undertaker suspiró, su cálido aliento erizando deliciosamente el vello del muchacho:

‒En realidad es en serio: debería marcharme ya.‒El _shinigami_ se incorporó con cuidado. Sus palabras dejaron helado a Arthur, súbita angustia oprimiéndole el corazón cómo una garra.

‒¿M-m-marcharte...?‒El muchacho volvía a su costumbre de tartamudear, y se sintió cómo si toda la luz del sol a su alrededor se apagara de pronto. Le temblaba absurdamente el labio inferior, y se avergonzó profundamente de sí mismo... Con que así estaban las cosas, ¿no? Finalmente Undertaker se marchaba sin más...

‒Muchacho, tienes muy poca confianza en ti mismo y menos aún en mí. ¿No te dije que eras especial, incluso antes de hacerte el amor? _Recuerda_ : _¿cuando vives para siempre, por qué vives?_ Desde que te vi por vez primera, me atrajiste extrañamente, y sin remedio. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Sólo sé que eres hermoso y dulce... Sólo sé que no deseo únicamente tu cuerpo, sino permanecer a tu lado: _eres tan cálido, ya ves_. Jamás había sentido algo así, puedes creerme... Y estoy asustado. Incluso aunque soy un 'dios'... _estoy asustado_. ¿Entiendes ahora, estúpida criatura? No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí... Ahora, bajo este sol tibio, crees que me necesitas y que deseas que me quede. Bueno, tendrás tiempo de sobra para descubrir que relacionarte con una criatura cómo yo no resultará paradisíaco. Quizás llegarás a odiarme, y a desear que desaparezca de tu vida... _Pero ya es muy tarde para eso_. Ayer te marqué, en lo más hondo de tu ser. _Eres mío_ , Arthur Conan Doyle, _y el menor de tus problemas es que me vaya ahora_. Ya no te dejaré libre... nunca más.

A Arthur no le importó la dulce pero abrumadora amenaza en las palabras del _shinigami;_ el corazón le ardía de gozo.

‒Pero ahora debo marcharme. Llego tarde y... ¡tengo que coger un barco!‒Undertaker se puso en pie de un salto, inopinadamente. Comenzó a buscar su ropa, con el cabello resplandeciendo cómo plata líquida bajo el sol... Aquel cuerpo exquisito hizo jadear a Arthur. _¡Dios!, era sin duda la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra..._

‒¡Espera!‒Cayó en la cuenta el muchacho, dejando por un instante de comerse con los ojos al _shinigami_.‒¿Un barco...?

‒Ajá. El _Campania_. Tengo asuntos privados que atender a bordo...

‒Ah... ya... Pero...

‒ _Volveré pronto_ , no debes preocuparte. Muy pronto. Aprovecha mi ausencia para reflexionar, Arthur. Tu vida ha cambiado para siempre... Repetiremos muchas veces y de muchas maneras el acto de anoche... Y no aceptaré un 'no' por respuesta. De grado o por la fuerza... vas a ser mío. Nadie podrá ayudarte. No podrás escapar de mí... _Piénsalo_. Espero encontrarte a mi regreso preparado para lo que espero de ti.

‒El _Campania_...‒Murmuró Arthur, soñador.‒¡Esa sería una buena trama para un nuevo relato!

Undertaker lanzó una de sus explosivas carcajadas mientras terminaba de vestirse:

‒Escritor ante todo. Si supieras lo que ocurrirá en ese crucero... Ni siquiera una novela gótica reuniría tantos horrores: sociedades secretas, muertos vivientes, una clase de fénix, luchas, sangre de inocentes derramada, condes malhumorados, más dioses de la muerte cómo yo...‒Enumeró, sumamente alegre. _Casi relamiéndose, de hecho._

Arthur prefirió no saber. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que Undertaker medio bromeaba... Y ni siquiera captó la alusión al conde Phantomhive.

Undertaker, preparado ahora, se inclinó gentil para besar al muchacho enredado en las sábanas. Fue un contacto tibio y delicado, bajo la esplendorosa, sana luz del sol.

‒Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, niño.

Arthur sonrió... y repuso:

‒ _Probablemente después de la medianoche_.

.

.

* * *

The end. ;3 Gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí. Sed indulgentes con el Lemon, please, es el primero que escribo. xDDD Dejad un review y hacedme saber si os gustó, y os enviaré cupcakes en forma de gato suficientes cómo para dar la vuelta a la Tierra dos veces (?). :3

¿Qué más? ¿Olvido algo en el último momento...? El guiño a los vampiros se debe a que "London After Midnight" es el título de una película de terror de Lon Chaney. Y también hay una alusión a _El_ _jardín de las delicias_ del Bosco...

Aish, no sé qué decir, es el final y me siento demasiado emocionada. T.T xDD Os quiero, lectores; a los que habéis dejado review (¡ **Teddy Bear Moony** , linda! n.n ¡ **Joana**!, el momento del Lemon llegó xD, y gracias a ti ha sido mucho menos temible. n.n **Guest** , ¡me alegro muchísimo de que la historia te resultara original!), a los que habéis marcado el _Follow (_ **Lia Aramiy,** **RochuRobalo** y **Teddy** ), y a mis **Ghost Readers** que han hecho que todo sea mucho más misterioso incluso antes de medianoche.

GRACIAS, a todos.

24/02/17


End file.
